Marshall Visits the Ophthalmologist
by Sweetenlow
Summary: Marshall hasn't been seeing well for as long as he can remember, but today it get's worse. Ryder, just discovering this, takes him to see the eye doctor. When he comes back, he has a new pair of glasses! But thanks to a bath and a playful cat, he loses them and it's up to Ryder and his pups to get them back!


Hey, y'all. I've been gone a while but that's okay, right? Who isn't gone for a while? Anyway, this is a story me and 10000reasons just worked on. I came up with it, he just helped a teeny weeny bit because he didn't trust me since i write...eh hem...other things. Anyway, this was inspired by DiviantArts's AO-2-NICK. If you happen to come across this, dude, just know that i am a total fan-girl of your stuff and you are an extremely gifted artist. Keep up the good work, never stop, and be have a long life, okay? and if y'all have no idea who I am talking about then I suggest you look him up. look for the picture called "Play Football?" that's what started this. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Everyday was a good day to the PAW Patrol. Even if there was an emergency. Today was no different, but in a very special way it would be better. Today was a proclaimed Adventure Bay's PAW Patrol Appreciation Day. Ryder was asked to make a speech. He worked all yesterday except when there was an emergency. But even then, if he had some time, like the trip in between, he worked a little on it. But since the emergency took all day, he had worked almost through the entire night. Ryder was beginning to get nervous. But, despite all the trouble he went through, he finally finished the speech.

Ryder slouched in his seat and sighed deeply. "Whew, finally done." He printed out the speech and looked it over with a smile. "Huh, I think this might work."

The doors of the Lookout opened, and Marshall walked in with a yawn. "Morning, Ryder." He yawned again. "How's your speech going?"

Ryder smiled at the dalmatian and replied, "All finished. Want to look it over?"

Marshall's tail began to wag. "Sure, Ryder." Ryder brought the paper to eye level and Marshall began to look it over. He frowned and then squinted at it. "Huh? Why is all blurry?"

Ryder laughed and brought he paper back to his desk. "You must still be tired. Don't worry, after breakfast you'll be fine."

Marshall bounced at the word breakfast. His smile returned and his tail wagged even faster. "I'm always fine after breakfast."

Ryder laughed again. "Okay then, let's get you pups fed."

Ryder and Marshall walked outside then Ryder fed the pups, but he couldn't help but notice Marshall kept blinking and rubbing his eyes. Sometimes he would look around and squint. He examined the pup's behavior and decided that it would need supervising. After breakfast, the pups began to play some pupball. Marshall was playing in the outfield and Rubble was batting. Skye and Rocky cheered him on as Chase was pitching and Zuma was trying to anticipate where the ball would land. Chase pitched and the ball went up. Marshall and Zuma looked up and followed the ball. Rubble ran as fast as he could. Zuma followed the ball and traced it to Marshall's position.

"Marshall," He called, "the ball's above you, catch it!"

Marshall was still looking for it. He squinted and searched for it, but he couldn't see it. "Where?" Finally, a growing yellow dot was closing in fast and hit him in the head. He dropped do the ground and the ball bounced once more on his nose. It landed in front of him and rolled away where Zuma picked it up and pitched it to Chase. Chase tried to stop Rubble, but it was too late.

Rubble danced then cheered, "Yes," Team Rubble, one, team Chase, zero!"

Skye flipped and yipped then cheered with him, "Go team Rubble!"

Rocky barked and hopped a few times too, "Team Rubble, Yeah!"

Zuma smiled then checked on Marshall, "You okay, dude? I twied to wawn you."

Marshall shook his head and smiled, "I'm good. I couldn't see the ball for a moment there. I guess the sun blocked it."

"Dude, it was wight above you," Zuma chuckled, "The sun's behind you."

Marshal looked up at the sky covering his eyes with his paw then smiled, "Oh, your right. Oh well, I guess there's next time." Marshall stood to his feet. "I'll get it this time for sure."

Zuma retook his position and Chase looked back, the ball in his maw. "Ready?"

"Weady," Zuma said as he prowled and squinted challengingly at Rocky.

Marshall squinted then took the same position, "Okay, I'm ready."

Chase turned back around and threw the ball to Rocky who hit it and took off. Chase followed it then turned to Marshall who was again squinting and looking for the ball. "Marshall! Above you!"

"Where? I can't see it!" Marshall panicked and kept looking around. He stood on his hind legs to see if betting closer would help but it crashed into his stomach and sent him tumbling back out of the field and into a tire. Chase and Zuma panicked and called for Marshall. Rocky was still running. Finally Marshall climbed out of the tire, with eh ball in his mouth. "I'm okay! I got it!"

"Quick! Marshall, throw it here!" Chase shouted. Rocky reached second base.

Marshall squinted and only saw a bunch of blurry figures. Marshall tried to find which one was Chase and threw it randomly after careful consideration. The ball flew through the air, then right as Rocky was reaching home the ball landed on his head.

He dropped to the ground on the spot and shook his head. "Hey! I thought we were playing to touch the pup with the ball, not throw it!"

"We were," Chase replied, "But Marshall threw it too far."

Marshall walked over, head low. "Sorry Rocky, it's just…"

Rocky smiled and pat his back, "It was only an accident, Marshall. Don't be upset."

Skye smiled and added, "And accident happen once in a while."

Marshall's smile returned. "Well, maybe more than that for me."

The pups laughed and returned to playing the game. Ryder was watching from the lookout. He rubbed his chin as he examined Marshall. "Hmm. There's definitely something wrong." His pup pad rang. Ryder answered it then greeted, "Hi, Mayor Goodway. What can the PAW Patrol do to help?" Chickaletta's head appeared and tapped the screen a few times. "Oh," He chuckled a bit, "Chickaletta, do you need help?"

Mayor Goodway brought the camera to her and baby talked her purse chicken. "Hello, Ryder. Chickaletta and I were wondering if you and the PAW Patrol could lend a paw or two with decorating the city for the annual PAW Patrol Appreciation Day. I wouldn't ask this normally, but it seems we're a little low on helpers."

"Sure, Mayor, no decorating job is too big, no pup is too small. We're on our way!" Ryder pressed the recall button on his pad. "Pups, to the lookout!"

The pups immediately stopped their game and shouted, "Ryder needs us!" They sprinted to the elevator as fast as they could.

Marshall squinted and looked around then noticed as all of the blurry figures were running to the lookout. "W-w-wait for me!" He took off at a run as well but the ball that Skye had hit dropped in front of him and cased him to trip onto Rubble's skateboard. The skateboard took off towards the Lookout.

Skye immediately saw the boarding pup and warned the others, "Lookout!"

Marshall crashed in and shook his head, "Sorry, pups, but at least I caught the ball this time!" Marshall lifted the yellow ball with a paw then touched Skye. "Your out Skye." The pups laughed and the elevator went up. The Pups jumped out as soon as they reached top fully geared and ready. Marshall, however, accidently tackled Zuma. "Oops, sorry, Zuma."

Zuma chuckled and stood up as soon as Marshall got off. "It's cool, dude."

Ryder hummed again but dropped the screen anyway. "Okay, pups, today is PAW Patrol Appreciation day." The pups cheered and their tails wagged vigorously. "But before we get into the appreciation, they need help. The decorating is taking longer than Mayor Goodway planned and she says there understaffed. So we're going to help, then we can get into the festivities. For this job, I'll need all paws on deck!" The pups cheered. Marshall continued to squint at the screen. He could barely tell what was going on in the screen. "Except you, Marshall."

Marshall shook his head, "Huh? But… Ryder, what if we need my ladder?"

"We'll use Skye's helicopter if we can, but right now, I need to take you to the ophthalmologist."

The pups all wore puzzled faces and tilted heads. "Huh?"

Ryder laughed. "It's the eye doctor. Marshall hasn't been seeing well lately and we're going to see if we can make that better."

Marshall gulped and sunk in place. "Will it…hurt?"

Ryder shook his head and laughed again, "No, it won't hurt. He's just going to have a look at your eyes."

Marshall stood a little more confidently, "Oh, okay."

Ryder nodded at Marshall then looked at the rest of the pups, "Okay, pups, you help decorate and we'll join you later. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder and Marshall took the elevator and the pups took the slide. They headed into town then split up. Ryder stopped next to a building that said _Fredrick Iris Ph.D Eye Care_. Ryder Took of his helmet then hopped off the ATV. "Alright, Marshall, ready?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to see, Ryder," Marshall squinted at the sign, "What does it say?"

Ryder looked up and read aloud for Marshall. "'Doctor Fredrick Iris Eye Care for animals and humans. Appointment times from seven thirty a.m. to five thirty p.m. Monday through Friday, by appointment only from eight thirty to dive thirty on Sunday and Saturday.' Don't worry, I called ahead."

Marshall hopped off and landed on his belly. Ryder smiled and lifted an eyebrow. Marshall grinned sheepishly, "I didn't notice the ground was so close."

Ryder rolled his eyes then picked Marshall up, "It's alright Marshall, after this, you'll see just fine."

They sat down and Ryder filled out a form for Marshall. Shortly after, a tall man in a white coat and glasses came out. "Mr. Marshall?"

Ryder raised his hand then waved Marshall to follow, "Here, that's us. Ready Marshall?"

"Ready Ryder," Marshall smiled and started waking behind him. He bumped into a wall then another. Ryder chuckled and picked him up again. They followed the doctor to a room and the doctor sat on a chair, inviting them to sit as well.

"Now, I'm Dr. Iris. What seems to be the problem?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"My pup, Marshall, hasn't been seeing well lately," Ryder replied.

Marshall nodded and added, "Everything's been really blurry. I can barely see you, doctor."

Dr Iris nodded and looked at his charts, "Hmm, well that's a dilemma. Let me see how bad it is. Can you stand here, Marshall?" Marshall jumped down and Ryder guided him to the spot. "Now, read the top line for me please."

Marshall chuckled and replied, "That's easy! 'E.'"

The doctor smiled and asked, "The next?"

"'F' and 'P'," Marshall smiled.

As they continued, Marshall began to strain and squint. He kept trying but eventually gave up at the forth line. "I can't read that one."

The doctor nodded and hummed again. "Hmm, I see. Hope up here, now, let's try and fix that, shall we? Fortunately, we have just the thing here. But first, I want to test something." Ryder helped Marshall onto the chair, belly up. Dr. Iris brought a big set of binoculars up in front of Marshall. He flipped a few switches then asked, "How is that?"

Marshall gasped and replied, "Wow, everything looks clearer now!"

Dr. Iris smiled then flipped another, "And now?"

"Hey, it's all blurry again," Marshall started reaching out, but Ryder stopped him.

"Just wait, Marshall."

Dr. Iris flipped it again. "And now? How about you read me the chart again?" Marshall read up to the seventh line but couldn't go any further. "Alright, now?"

Another flip of the switch and Marshall was speechless. "I can see really clear! Wow! I've never seen so clearly before. It's like a whole new world!"

Ryder laughed and Dr. Iris smiled. "That's good, read the chart one last time then." Marshall couldn't make exactly the last two lines, but he managed to get a good guess. Dr. Iris smiled. "Well, that's good. I must say, Mr. Marshall, your vision wasn't exactly in the best condition. How long were you like this?"

Marshall hummed then replied, "Well, it was only this bad today, but I've had blurry vison for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I don't see anything until I trip over it."

Ryder shook his head. "Huh? Marshall, are you sure? But that would mean you've had it since before you joined the PAW Patrol!"

The binoculars were put away and Marshall looked sadly at Ryder. "I'm sorry, Ryder, I didn't know it was bad. I thought it was normal for al pups."

Ryder smiled and pet Marshall, "It's okay, Marshall, we're about to get it fixed right now."

Dr. Iris nodded, "Indeed. It seems like your vision has been getting progressively worse. A little more time and you would have been legally blind I think."

Marshall gasped and shrunk in his seat, "Uh…b-b-b-blind?"

Dr. Iris chuckled and picked up a pair of glasses, "Oh, but don't worry, Mr. Marshall. You won't go blind on my…watch." He pointed at his eyes then winked with a chuckle at his own joke. "Here, try these on."

Marshall let the doctor put he pair of glasses on him and his vision immediately cleared. "Whoa, everything is clear again!"

Dr. Iris smiled. "There we are. Wear these from now on and your vision will correct itself. If it gets worse, let me know. If everything remains the same, then the pair is all yours. I think the circular frames fit you pretty well."

Marshall looked in the mirror and laughed at himself. "Ryder, look. Don't I look older?"

Ryder laughed and replied, "You sure do. Thanks a lot, Dr. Iris."

"Oh it was no trouble at all," Dr. Iris smiled, "Now, remember, you get this pair free. If you need additional pairs it will cost."

Marshall gulped, "But…I tend to be…a little clumsy."

Ryder smiled and pet Marshall. "Don't worry, Marshall. Now that you have glasses, you can see everything just fine. You won't trip over everything as often. Now, let's go help the others."

"Okay, Ryder," Marshall followed Ryder out and said his goodbyes and thank yous to Dr. Iris. After taking Marshall back to the lookout for his truck and gear, they went to go help the others. The decorating was nearly done.

When Marshall pulled in, the first to greet him was Chase, who was directing traffic. "Whoa, Marshall? Is that you?"

"Yup," Marshall hopped down and smiled, "How do they look?"

Chase rubbed his eyes and replied, "I thought you were your dad for a moment. You look… older."

Marshall chuckled and fixed the position of his glasses. "I thought so too. But I can see a whole lot better now. So, what can I help with?"

Chase looked over at Mr. Porter's Café. "Mr. Porter is trying to decorate his restaurant right now. He could use your help, Marshall. Your pretty good a decorating."

Marshall smiled and returned to his truck, "Okay, I'm on it."

Chase watched Marshall leave then smiled at Ryder, "Marshall actually looks pretty good in glasses."

Ryder chuckled and put him, "I'm sure you would too."

"Yeah, maybe some sunglasses," Chase joked. Ryder chuckled again then Chase returned to work.

Marshall stopped in front of Mr. Porter's Café and greeted Mr. Porter and Alex. "Hi, Mr. Porter, need help?"

Mr. Porter turned, decoration in hand and replied, "Yes Marshall I would love some-huh? Oh, I'm sorry, si-gah!" The decorations went up after Mr. Porter tripped on a stray skateboard and Marshall quickly positioned himself to catch them. He was able to catch the box of decoration on his back and balance them just right where Alex could pick them up.

"Wow! That was Awe-some!" Alex exclaimed, "Hi, Marshall's dad, I'm Alex." Alex brought his hand out to shake his paw.

"Alex, it's me. I'm Marshall. My dad's not here," Marshall took the glasses off for a second then fixed their position again.

Mr. Porter started rubbing his rear end then gripped Alex's hand as he pulled him up. "Wow, Marshall. I barely recognized you. I thought you were older. Those frames are just so old fashion I didn't think you were…you."

Marshall laughed and stood proudly with his new pair of glasses. "Well, with these glasses I've been able to see a lot better now. Ever since I put them on, I haven't tripped yet."

"Really? Well, that's good news. If you want to help, could you use your ladder to put these ribbons up?" Mr. Porter asked as he grabbed the neatly rolled string of ribbons.

"I'm fired up," Marshall ran to his truck and backed it up just right. Marshall grabbed the ribbons then used his ladder to put the ribbons up. As the decorating went on, Ryder recalled the pups to Mr. Porter's. Marshall waited next to Ryder and Chase, who were the firsts there with him.

When the rest of the pups showed up Ryder winked at Chase and put a finger in front of his lips. Chase winked back.

One the pups all gathered the first thing then noticed was Marshall and his pair of glasses. Rubble was the first to remark. "Huh? Is that Marshall's dad? When did he get here?"

"Is that why we're here, Ryder?" Skye asked, "But where's Marshall?"

Ryder and Chase giggled, and Marshall took the glasses off. "Actually, Pups, it _is_ me. My dad isn't here."

"Huh?" The pups watched as Marshall put the glasses back on then off then fixed their position.

"Wow!" Skye yipped, "Marshall, you look older."

"Yeah, Marshal," Rocky added, "You look great!"

Marshall became bashful hearing all the pups compliment him all at once. He didn't know what to say.

"I can't wait to see what Evewest and Twackew think about youw gwasses, dude. It's going to be so hiwawious!" Zuma said excitedly.

"There on their way now," Ryder smiled, "So we'll get the chance to see soon. How are the decorations, pups?"

"The City Hall is done," Rocky smilked.

"Yeah and it looks so, totally awesome," Skye flipped and yipped excitedly.

"Katies is all done too," Rubble added

Zuma pipped up last, "And the rest of Main Street is all finished too."

Marshall smiled and added proudly, "And so is Mr. Porters."

Ryder looked at Chase and nodded. "Great job, pups. All that's left is to make sure we're ready for the parade. Has everyone washed their vehicles?"

"Not yet, Ryder," Skye answered.

"We haven't had our baths either," Rubble joked.

"Yuck, which is fine by me," Rocky said putting a distasteful paw in front of Rubble and looking away. Everyone laughed at the two.

"Well, let's return to the lookout and get everything washed first. Then we can talk about getting baths," Ryder offered.

The pups agreed, but Rocky groaned. They returned to the lookout and got to work immediately. The pups all scrubbed and wiped their houses until they could see their faces clearly in every part.

Ryder did a quick inspection then turned towards Rubble and gave and approving nod. "Alright, Rubble, you can go to Katie's first."

"Woo hoo! Alright!" Rubble took off at a run to Katie's.

Chase and Marshall chuckled as they were finishing up Chase's house. "That's Rubble."

Marshall laughed too and turned the water off. "Okay, Chase, how does it look?"

Chase examined it with a hum then found a single spot. He used his rag to wipe it until it turned into a sheen. He smiled satisfied and called, "Okay, I think its good. Ryder, sir, I'm finished!"

Ryder walked over, his hands behind his back then examined the house. Marshall and Chase waited proudly. Ryder wiped a finger across the house then smiled. "Looks, good, Chase. Go ahead and see Katie for a bath."

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir. Thanks, a lot, Marshall. Do you need help?" Chase offered.

Marshall shook his head, "I'm already done."

Chase raised his eyebrows, "Really? Wow, let's go head down together, then."

"Sure, let's go," Marshall agreed.

When Chase and Marshall reached Katie's Skye was reading a magazine with a curler in her fur, Zuma was relaxing in his bath, Rubble was getting dried off, and Rocky was trying to stay out of his bath while Callie continually jumped on his back. Katie returned to Skye and began to file her nails. "I'll be with you two in just a moment."

"Take your time," Chase assured, "We aren't in any hurry," Chase watched as Katie groomed Skye and gave a sigh.

Marshall walked around the parlor nearly slipping on a bar of soap. "Woops, I wonder who left that there." He picked up the soap and put it with the other bars of soap. "There we go."

"Wow, Mawshall," Said Zuma, "You didn't trip on it this time."

"That's because I saw it," Marshall proclaimed proudly, "With these new glasses, I can see almost anything. No more wiping out for me."

Katie finished with Skye then turned to Chase, "Alright, Chase, let's get your bath started. Ready?"

"Yes ma'am," Chase smiled.

"I'm not," Rocky said, still straining to stay out.

Katie giggled as she was passing him up. "Rocky, you won't get clean if you don't get wet."

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked. "Isn't there some other way?"

Katie giggled again and started Chase's bath. "No, but I will look for next time. How about that?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Rocky smiled, "I'll just leave and wait till then."

"Ah ah, no you won't," She said stopping him mid jump. Callie had fallen into the bath thanks to the sudden movement. "You'll take this last one then I will find a way to give you a dry bath later. Please?"

Rocky sighed and stared at the tub. "Okay, Geronimo!" Rocky jumped in the bath while Callie slipped out and shook herself off. She glared at Rocky who was sighing distastefully at his bath.

Katie finished Chase's bath. Then got his attention. "Here you are, Chase. All done."

"On my way," Chase said leaving Skye to relax and jumping into his bath. "Ah, bubbly."

Katie giggled then looked at the last empty bathtub. "All that's left is… Marshall."

"Here I am," Marshall said, walking toward Katie.

Katie looked down and grinned widely, "Wow, Marshall. I thought you were someone else for a moment there. Those glasses make you look older. They're really old fashion too. That's so adorable!"

"Thanks, Katie. But what should I do with them while I'm taking a bath?" Marshall asked with questioning look.

"Oh, I'll hang onto them, don't worry." Katie assured. Callie approached and meowed happily at Marshall then started to rub against him and purr. "Aw, it looks like Callie likes them too. Here, let me take them and get your bath started." Katie took the glasses and Marshall's vision again turned blurry.

He tried to walk but another mysterious bar of soap found itself under his paws causing him to trip and fall. The pups laughed as Marshall had become his old self again.

"That's our Marshall," Skye giggled.

Marshall laughed and continued to squint. "Heh, it's hard to see without the glasses."

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," Katie assured. Callie jumped on the counter and began to mess with the glasses. She put them on then frowned and tried wiggling them off.

Skye, looking up from her magazine, noticed Callie messing with them and gasped, standing straight up and discarding her magazine. "Callie, no! Those are Marshall's, he can't see without them!"

"Huh? Callie? Glasses?" Marshall asked panicked. "Wait Callie, please be careful!"

Callie shook her head right as Katie turned around, she gasped and ran towards Callie. "Callie, no! Those are very delicate!"

It was too late. As soon as Callie go the glasses off, they flew out the door right as Ryder was entering the parlor. The glasses flew towards the road, but Mr. Porter's van had passed just in time to catch them through an open window where Alex caught them.

"Huh? Hey, Grandpa, look! A new pair of glasses!" Alex said as she waved them in the air.

"Well, what do you know. Did you find those in here?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Uh…they sorta just showed up. I didn't notice them before, but they were right here." Alex replied pointing at a place in his seat.

"That's strange. I don't remember ever owning a pair of glasses." Mr. Porter examined them as he drove. "But they do look awfully familiar."

Katie rand out the door of her parlor with Rubble, Skye, and Ryder. "Oh no, Marshall said he can't see without those glasses! And he just got them! Callie, you naughty kitty." Callie meowed guiltily and walked back into the parlor. "Ryder, we need to find his glasses. Marshall is worried that you will have to buy another pair!" She turned around as looking as Marshall wandered blindly trying to find his glasses in the parlor and bumping into a few things. The pups were all getting out and drying off to help.

"I'm not sure if we can afford to buy another pair, either," Ryder said as he scratched his head, "The appointment cost a lot as it is. Another pair would be too expensive."

"Ryder, we need to find them," Skye exclaimed, "If we don't, Marshall won't be able to help us. Who's going to be the fire pup if he can't?"

"I don't know, Skye. And I don't want to think about it. This is going to require all paws on deck." He pulled his pup pad out and mounted his ATV. "PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!"

The pups immediately stopped looking around and shouted, "Ryder needs us!"

The raced off but Katie stopped Marshall. "Marshall, no. You can barely see as it is. Just stay here."

"B-but…what if they need me?" Marshall asked, "What if…it's a fire emergency? Katie, I have to help them, I have to! They need me!"

Katie sat on her knees and put his head and hugged him, "Don't worry, Marshall. It's not that kind of emergency. They're just going to look for your glasses. You and I can start looking around here and we'll let them handle the rest."

Marshall looked down and whined. He sniffed then finally agreed. "Okay, Katie…But what if we don't find them?"

"Ryder will get you a new pair. And I'll pitch in too. I make a lot of money taking care of other pets. It'll be okay, Marshall. I promise." She hugged Marshall once more. Callie watched and meowed to herself. She looked around the parlor for the glasses then started to walk towards town with a determined look.

X

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Said Chase as he popped to attention.

"Thanks for coming pups, especially during bath time," Ryder smiled thankfully.

"Believe me, it was a pleasure," Rocky smiled.

The pups and Ryder laughed at Rocky then the screen dropped. "Alright, everyone, we have a different kind of emergency this time. Marshall come with you all to get a path but when Katie took his glasses so he could take a bath Callie began to play with them and lost them!"

The pups gasped and looked at each other. Skye sighed and shook her head. "I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to me. Poor Marshall."

"Ryder, what happens if we don't find them?" Rubble asked.

Ryder sighed and replied, "Well, if I can, I'll try to buy another pair for him, but glasses are expensive, pups. And we spend most of our money maintaining our gear. Any other purchases are for food and treats. I only had enough to pay for Marshall's appointment and still be able to afford the food from Mr. Porter's Café. Another pair of glasses is just too much for our budget. He may never rescue again if we can't get his glasses back."

The pups gasped again. the thought was unspeakable! Horrible! There was no way they were letting that happen. "What do we need to do, Ryder?"

"Well, we know that they're not around Katie's Parlor. When we checked, we couldn't find them anywhere. So they must have been taken accidently. It's all paws on deck again, pups. Everest and Tracker will be here soon. They can help us. Chase, you can come with me to Katie's parlor. We're going to see if maybe we can track them down. Rubble, go to Mr. Porter's and see if maybe they had found them when they passed by. They couldn't have gone too far. Which means Rocky, Skye, see if the children going to the playground found them on the way past Katie's and picked them up. Zuma, you go check the beach. They could have landed over there. I'll contact Everest and Tracker to meet us at Katies. Any questions?" The pups were silent. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups howled and mounted their vehicles. Ryder slid down his poll and mounted his ATV then raced back to Katie's. Chase followed and started sniffing around.

"Anything, Chase?" Ryder asked.

Chase sniffed a few more second then shook his head, "Nope, nothing but rubber. Ryder, don't you think that if the glasses fell out here they'd break?"

"Your, right Chase, but they could have landed out in the grass over there." Ryder pointed. They both crossed the street and looked.

"Ryder!" Ryder turned to see Katie. "Ryder, have you seen Callie?"

"Callie? She was inside wasn't she?" Ryder asked.

"She was but she's not there anymore. I can't find her anywhere." Kate said worriedly.

Ryder put a hand under his chin and proposed, "Maybe she went to go find the glasses herself."

"That's right! She felt really bad after losing them. She could be out in town! Maybe she knows where they might have gone. Otherwise she would be looking around here!"

Ryder looked at Chase, "Let's go Chase." He tapped his pup pad, "Everest, Tracker, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Ryder," Everest replied.

Tracker also replied, "Ci, I hear you, Ryder. What do you need?"

"We're looking for Marshall's glasses. Tracker, I need you to join Zuma on the beach. Everest, join Rubble at Mr. Porter's Café. We'll be there too."

"Roger, Ryder," Everest affirmed, "But when did Marshall get glasses?"

"Ci, I an very confused. Can't you go to the store and buy a new pair, mi amigo?" Tracker added.

"These aren't that kind of pair of glasses," Ryder shook his head. "Marshall needs these to see. We'll explain everything later. For now, we need your help."

Everest nodded and assured, "We'll be right there!"

X

Skye land next to the playground while Rocky parked nearby. "Alright, where should we start looking?" Rocky asked.

"Just around the benches and jungle gyms. I'll ask around." Skye replied.

"Got it," Rocky agreed. He began his search and Skye approached the first child she saw.

"Hi Julius! Did you see a pair of glasses on your way to the playground?" She asked. Julius looked puzzled. Justina joined him shortly. "Justina? Did you find any glasses when on your way here?"

Justina dug into a little purse she had with her and pulled out a magnifying glass, "You mean this?"

Skye giggle and shook her head, "Nope, that's not it." she dug more and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "How about this?"

Skye shook her head again. "No, not that, but your close."

Julius put up a finger, "Oh, I know!" Skye got excited as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a crystal bottle cap. "I found this on the beach."

Skye sighed in disappointment. "Nope, that's not it either."

The twins looked at each other then shrugged. Rocky returned shortly as well. "Skye, I didn't find anything."

"Okay, maybe it's not here," Said Skye as she looked around.

Rocky shrugged. "I guess we can keep looking around."

The two sighed and tried to think. The mission was already proving frustrating.

X

Zuma stopped on the beach and hopped off. "Okay, so whewe would a paiw of glasses wand if they wewe thwown fwom Katie's?" He looked around and already thought he had found a pair. He pulled the shiny bit of glass up and found it was only a glass bottle. "Aw, man. Just an empty gwass bottwe."

Tracker pulled in and shouted at Zuma. "Hola Amigo! Ryder said you needed help. Que necesitas? What do you need?"

Zuma smiled. "Twackew! Can you hewp me find a paiw of glasses? They might have wanded somewhewe along this beach."

"Ci, I can help. Let me see," Tracker jumped down and started searching.

"Ahoy pups!" Cap'n Turbot greeted. The heard a glass crunch and gasped. "Oops, what was that?" He looked down and sighed. "Oh, it's just this broken magnifying glass. That's a shame. Could probably have used that someday."

The pups sighed in relief. Zuma took the chance to ask him the question. "Cap' Tuwbot, did you see a paiw of glasses like youws except wound?"

"Spectacles like mine but round?" Turbot asked, "Nope, can say I have, Zuma. Why?"

"Nevew mind," Zuma sighed. "I don't think they'we out hewe."

Tracker hummed and proposed, "Oy-yoy-yoy, maybe if we just return to Ryder. Mr. Porter's isn't far."

Zuma nodded, "Yeah, youw wight. I'm suwe the glasses wouldn't have flown this faw anyway."

X

Callie sniffed the ground and looked all over for the pair of glasses but had no luck. Right as she sighed and was about to give up, she saw Alex hop out of Mr. Porter's van with a pair of glasses in his hand. She gasped and meowed happily then ran towards Alex. Alex began to play with the glasses and put them on at one point.

Immediately after, he took them off and examined them. "Huh? These make everything all fogy."

"Well, that's because they're special," Mr. Porter explained, "When you wear glasses, it's not always for fashion, Alex. Some people, like Cap'n Turbot, can't see without them."

"O-oh. Maybe there his!" Alex smiled.

"No, Alex, Cap'n Turbot has a square pair not a round pair. Hmm, I don't know why, but I recognize these glasses. I just can't remember from where." Mr. Porter picked them up and folded them then examined them. Suddenly, something swiped them from his hand. "Hey! Callie? What are you doing with those glasses?"

Callie meowed a thank you and ran off to Katie's but then another figure swiped them. Callie meowed in aggravation as a seagull brought them to the roof.

"Oh no! The glasses! If they get dropped, they'll break!" Mr. Porter said gripping his head.

"Hey Seagull!" Alex shouted, "Give those back! They're not yours!"

The Seagull gawked as if it didn't understand and put the pair down and looked at it. Callie hissed and glared at the seagull then examined the decoration of Mr. Porter's Restaurant. She hissed a sneaky laugh realizing she could climb the roof and steal the glasses back.

Rubble pulled in shortly and greeted Mr. Porter. "Hey Mr. Porter, have you seen Marshall's glasses anywhere?"

"Marshall's!" Mr. Porter exclaimed, "That's why I recognized them. Those are Marshall's glasses!"

Alex gasped as well. "Oh yeah! I forgot he wore glasses now."

Rubble looked up at the Seagull. "Uh oh! I better call Ryder."

Everest pulled in right as he started the call. "Hi, Rubble. Need help?"

"We need to get up on the roof," Rubble replied, "But I don't have anything to reach up there!"

Everest looked up and saw the seagull with the pair of glasses. "Hey, are those Marshall's glasses?"

"Yes, we completely forgot until Rubble pulled in," Mr. Porter answered. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's okay, Mr. Porter. I'll get them," Everest smiled. "Arf arf, grappling hook!" She ran up to the entrance and fired the grappling hook close to the seagull. The seagull looked at it peculiarly and pecked it. The peck loosened it and the hook came back down. "Hey!" Everest looked up at the seagull with a glare.

Ryder and Chase pulled in with Marshall and Katie. "Everest, Rubble, any luck?"

"Uh, sort of," Rubble replied. "We found them but…"

"Ryder," Everest ran towards them, "The glasses are up there!"

"Yeah, that," Rubble finished with a gulp. "What do we do, Ryder? If that seagull decided to take off it could drop the glasses and Marshall won't have them when he needs them."

"What?" Marshall cried, "My glasses are on the roof? Oh no!" He jumped off Chase's care and rand towards to roof. "Hey, can I have my glasses back? Pretty please, Mr. Seagull?"

The seagull again gawked then pecked at the glasses. Everest gasped and shouted, "Don't do that, you'll break them!"

"There's no point, pups, it doesn't understand you," Said Ryder as he got off his ATV. "Hmm, Chase, can you get Marshall's truck?"

"On it, Ryder." Chase pulled back and drove off.

Zuma and Tracker appeared. "Wydew, we didn't find the glasses at the beach."

"Ci, no lentes. No glasses at the beach," echoed Tracker.

Skye and Rocky also entered the scene. Skye was the first to report, "Ryder, there's nothing at the playground."

"We looked all over and asked Everyone," Rocky added.

"Skye! Of course! Skye, could you fly up to the roof and grab Marshall's glasses? They're up there." Ryder pointed.

"Oh, that explains why they're not at the playground." Skye smiled

"Or the beach," Zuma added.

"Alright, this pup's, gotta fly," Skye readied her wings when Katie gasped.

"Callie! She's up there!" She pointed.

Everyone looked up and Marshall squinted. Callie jumped at the seagull and narrowly missed. The glasses fell off the roof and Callie clung onto the roof for dear life.

"Callie!"

"Look out, the glasses!" Skye shouted as they fell.

"My glasses! No!" Marshall cried out trying to see them

"I've got them!" Everest exclaimed and jumped then grabbed the glasses just in time. "Got 'em!" Everest turned around and smiled with he glasses in her mouth. Everyone cheered as she stood proudly with them I her mouth. "Okay Marshall, here you go." She unfolded them and gave them to Marshall who slipped them on and fixed their position. Once he was done, he smiled at Everest with the biggest smile she ha seen yet. She was amazed by the instant transformation he underwent as soon as he slipped them on. "Whoa."

"Everest, thank you so much!" Marshall exclaimed, "You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you; thank you; thank you!"

Everest turned away and covered herself with her paw, "Don't mention it. I would never miss a chance to help a friend."

Callie's meow brought them back to the urgent situation. Ryder called out to assure her. "Callie hold on, Skye's on her way!"

Skye tried to take off, but the jet pack sputtered. "Oh no, my jet pack misfired!"

"Get in your helicopter! We're using the harness!" Ryder instructed.

"We won't get up in time," Skye said as she started up the helicopter.

"We have to try," said Ryder.

"Ryder, I have Marshall's truck!" Chase said pulling in with the truck.

"Chase over here! Arf arf, ladder up!" Marshall barked as he hopped on the ladder. "Back up, Chase!"

Chase backed up immediately and Marshall went up with the ladder. "Callie, I'm here, you can drop down no- Whoa whoa! Ow ee, oo, ouch, eek, ow, ee, oof!" Marshall landed on his back with Callie on top. The crowd gasped. When Marshall lifted his head, his glasses were gone. Marshall shook his head and smiled, "I'm okay… Huh? Where are my glasses?" Callie meowed with the glasses in her mouth. Everyone sighed in relief. She put the glasses on crookedly, but Marshall fixed them. "Hee hee, thanks, Callie." Callie purred and rubbed against Marshall.

"Callie!" Katie dropped to her knees and opened her arms. Callie hopped off of Marshall and into her arms. "You had me so worried. Were you looking for Marshall's glasses too?" Callie meowed and Katie giggled at her. "Such a good kitty. Thank you, Marshall. You saved her."

Marshall stood up and smiled, "I wasn't alone. Thanks to everyone, I got my glasses back. If they didn't find them, then I wouldn't saved her."

"I guess we owe the whole PAW Patrol again, don't we, Callie?" Katie smiled as she hugged her cat.

"Speaking of," Ryder smiled, "We have a parade to get ready for. Let's go, pups, we don't have much time."

The pups all mounted their vehicles and returned to the Lookout for that last-minute preps. As they were recleaning their pup houses, Everest approached Marshall who was rinsing off his pup house. "Hey Marshall."

"Hi Everest," Marshall greeted back. Marshall turned off the water from his canons and retracted them. "Do you need help?"

Everest shook her head, "Nah, I'm all done. I just wanted ask, when did you get glasses?"

Marshall smiled and fixed their position again. "Today. I woke up and my vision was blurry. Well, blurrier than usual."

"Blurrier than usual?" She asked, "why?"

"I've had blurry vision for a long time, Everest. It just got progressively worse." Marshall explained. "Even before the PAW Patrol. I've never seen this clear before."

"Wow," Everest looked away. "I can't imagine how that feels."

Marshall smiled. "It didn't feel terrible. I was only surprised, because I didn't know it wasn't normal. Now that I have these glasses, I'll be a great rescuer." Everest faced him and his grin got bigger. "I'm going to go help everyone else."

"Marshall."

Marshall stopped in his tracks. "Huh? What's up Everest?"

She looked away bashfully but continued with a leap of courage. "Even without the glasses, I think you are great rescuer."

Marshall looked surprised. "Really?"

She nodded, "Even if you tripped a lot, you helped rescue me and Jake, so… knowing you did that with blurry vision and refused to give up because of that…it's great. And that makes you a great rescuer."

Marshall wore a big grin once again. "Thanks, Everest."

"And for the record…"

Marshall stopped again. "Hmm?"

"You look great too. The glasses make you look older. If I didn't know they were yours, I would have thought you were someone else," She smiled

Marshall laughed and once again, fixed his glasses position. "I get that a lot."

Everest finally let him go then returned to her snow plow with a blushing smile. "I bet you do."

* * *

You know something? I could write a lemon with this. Just a theory. ;-)


End file.
